For a rear projection television, there is used a projection screen wherein a lenticular lens is superposed on the light-emission side of a Fresnel lens. At the boundary portion of the lens elements provided on the light-emission side (the viewer side) of the lenticular lens sheet, the so-called black stripe portion that has been colored black is provided in parallel with the lens element for enhancing the contrast (e.g. see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-254064 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-284366). As the policy for improving the contrast, attempts have also been made to color the lenticular lens sheet itself.
However, in the conventional lenticular lens sheet, depending on the external-light conditions, it happened that the reflection of the external light by the lens decreased the contrast of the image and this obstructed the viewer's visual recognition of it. The method for solving the lenticular lens sheet itself has the drawback that, although the contrast is improved, the utilization efficiency of the image light decreases; and as a result the brightness of the image as well as the angle of visibility decreases.